Currently, the rating or pricing of communication services is implemented as a static plan that is established before any activity (e.g. calling, etc.) associated with the communication service occurs. This static rating is typically implemented as part of a predefined rate plan and does not consider any specific situation of a network at the time of the activity. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.